Potions Everywhere
Arriving at the Fairy Godmother's base of operations, Ratchet and the gang find the cottage/factory, much bigger than expected. Ratchet: Whoa... Kiva: Gosh... Genis: This must be it.. Fairy Godmother's potion facility. Kiva: Yep, that's the place. Ratchet: Great. Reia: With your permission, captain, I...would like to keep an eye outside the facility. Presea: Why not go in with us, Reia? Kiva: Are you okay, master? Reia: *quietly* The Fairy Godmother has countless potions to speak about. Who knows what kinds there are to harm us.. Kiva: *quietly* Master, you're not afraid of the potions, are you? Reia: *quietly* No, not about them alone. It's the effects. Kiva: *quietly* Effects, master? Reia: *quietly* What if you went inside, find a potion that transformed you into a human and tried to impress Terra. I mean, what would he say if you took that chance? Kiva: *quietly* No, I like being who I am. - Reia bares a sigh of relief. Reia *quietly* Good. I guess my training...really did have an impact on you. Kiva: *quietly* Yep, it sure did. Reia: *quietly* Help Shrek, find what he needs and come back outside..safe. I'll teach you the new attack tonight. But beware- The Fairy Godmother can be VERY aggressive and will try to point you to the wrong path. Follow your heart. That's all I will say at this hour. Go. - Kiva goes back to Ratchet and the group, leaving Reia outside. Ratchet: Oh, Kiva. There you are. Kiva: Sorry I'm late, Ratchet. Twilight: Are you okay? What happened?? Kiva: Reia keeps an eye open outside for us, just in case Carl or Discord shows up. Yin: Carl? You mean the Evil Cockroach Wizard!? Kiva: Yep, that's him alright. Ratchet: Wait. Do you two know Carl? Yin: Know him? Captain, he has caused serious trouble for me and Yang multiple times. Clank: Which can explain why he came to Far Far Away. Kiva: What a coincidence.. Ratchet: Shh! Kiva, did you hear that? Kiva: It's sounds like-- Sasha: Because it is. The Fairy Godmother is here. Kiva: Alright.. - The gang found the Fairy Godmother, who suddenly making a love potion and stopped when she sees them. Fairy Godmother: Oh! It's you. What do you want? Kiva: We just want to look for happy endings for fairy tales. Fairy Godmother: Oh, really? Kiva: Yep. - The Fairy Godmother looks through the fairy tale stories and finds a simple yet annoying answer. Fairy Godmother: You see, ogres don't live happily ever after. Kiva: So you're saying that only fairy tale characters get to have happy endings and not Shrek. Fairy Godmother: Monsters like him shouldn't have a story to begin with, only a side role as a villain. Nothing more, nothing less. Ratchet: Kiva, don't do something you're going to regret. Kiva: I'm not doing that, Ratchet. Besides, the Fairy Godmother is trying to put me into the wrong path and I know that isn't going to happen. - The conversation ended when her daily coffee order has arrived. Ratchet: Sorry to interrupt your potion making, but we'll just be on our way. Fairy Godmother: Just...go. Kiva: Alright. - On their way out, however, a sudden flash of light showed on the other side of the factory. Kiva: Huh? That light.. Ratchet: What's wrong, Kiva? Kiva: I thought I see something inside the factory. Twilight: Oh, that's right. We haven't gotten a chance to see what's inside. Ratchet: True, but let's just go and try not to ruin her reputation. Genis: Oh come on, where's the fun in that? Kiva: Genis, take it easy. We need a way to sneak in. Ratchet: That can be arranged. Quorra, teleport us to the potion factory. Quorra: Stand by for transport. - The gang transported to the top secret room with ease, while Shrek enters the room in disguise. Clank: A lot of important potions here. Ratchet: So, why do we come again? Kiva: I don't know.. We can't stay in this room for too long. - Puss in Boots climbs the shelves until he finds a potion worth attention. Puss in Boots: How about 'Happily Ever After'? Kiva: What does it do? Puss in Boots: It says, uhh.. 'Beauty divine.' Ratchet: There's gotta be more to this potion, right? Kiva: Yeah, cause this one is more complicated to explain otherwise. Shrek: Donkey! - The door opens wide and the alarm has been set off. Ratchet: Puss, whatever you're doing, do it fast! Kiva: We got company! - Puss in Boots got the potion out of the case and lands back to the ground. Shrek: Let's go! - Shrek and the gang got out of the factory, just in time, and finds Reia a bit further out. Reia: Kiva? Captain, what's going on here? Kiva: Uhh, well... - A few minutes later... Reia: From the sound of it, you had a chat with the Fairy Godmother personally. Kiva: Yeah and she said that ogres don't live happily ever after. Reia: I see. There's one thing she overestimate. Kiva: Which is love. Reia: Good thinking, my student. I was going to say that everyone has a story to tell, even Shrek and all of us. Love is the key. Kiva: You bet. Reia: We'll take a look at the potion Shrek has later. Right now, we need to move. Every second we stand there, it could just put us in more danger. Kiva: Okay. - Back in the factory, all of the servants are turned into birds and only one potion is stolen. The details revealed as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes